


my sanctuary, you're holy to me

by yoonoohs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Religion, Religious Themes, Vampire AU, lapslock, mark lees only there for a bit hes not too big a character, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: mark tuan is not a religous man.he does not believe in god or any other higher power. yet still, he finds himself standing in front of a church as a favor to the young ghost living in his coven's compound.





	my sanctuary, you're holy to me

**Author's Note:**

> jus for reference:  
> mark lee was killed by mark tuan and became a ghost. spooky! technically it's all part of a larger monster au i have yet to properly write or post but thats not too important. if u do have questions feel free to leave a comment or go to my twitter @httpjinkwons !!
> 
> not beta read, probably a mess lmfao rip

mark is not a religious man. 

he doesn't believe in a god or a righteous higher power. if he did, he'd have to live knowing a god as cruel as theirs exists. he'd be force to live knowing a god as unforgiving as theirs has doomed him to an endless existence. mark would like to think that if god were real, he was a merciful one. 

(sometimes, he wishes he had could believe. he wants someone to blame for the vicious thirst and the horrid ache in his very bones other than himself.)

\--

mark lee, or minhyung as he's taken to going by whenever mark the vampire is around, pulls him away on the final day he's meant to be staying in the coven's compound and asks him to check up on his father. 

“im sorry,” minhyung stutters out, flushing a translucent pink in embarrassment, “i just want to know he's okay.” 

mark will admit that he still feels a tad guilty over minhyung's death. what he did has already happened but mark has always been terribly emotional. he agrees easily and jots down the needed information. 

\--  
mark steps foot into the homey little church and feels a sense of calm wash over him. it feels like what a more superstitious man would call god. 

(and isn't that just hilarious? a vampire, a creature of myths and legends, speaking of superstition with an air of superiority. it's so funny.)

he glides easily through the holy corridors, painting his face into a sweet smile as he gets closer to the man. 

“father lee?” he asks, more out of politeness than uncertainty. pastor lee smiles at him, crow's feet crinkling at his eyes as he does. mark thinks the grief drowning the man's warm brown eyes is enough to let him know minhyung's father is not well. 

“yes? what is it, my child?” 

“i was...hoping to speak to you, on a rather personal matter.” mark does not quite know how to phrase his questions, how to tell this man that his son is in a country hundreds of miles away living as a spirit and protecting a clan of unholy bloodsuckers. if he should even bring it up. in the moment, he feels a bit moronic to have ever agreed to minhyung's request. 

father lee hums. “i'm afraid i have service starting in a few minutes, but perhaps you can stay and we can speak after?” 

mark considers rejecting the offer, running away and telling minhyung his father is grieving but well. then the guilt crashes into him like a tidal wave and he relents. this was the least he could do for the boy he had killed. he nods at father lee and goes to sit and wait at the pews. 

in no time at all, people begin trickling in and soon the church is filled people in their sunday best. he shifts a bit in his seat, pressing himself to the edge. 

after a few moments, father lee begins the service. mark had thought he'd be able to get away with not doing anything but the stares of the people around him and the almost oppressive atmosphere in the church forces him to follow along as best he can. 

the entire ordeal is less than ideal. mark is uncomfortable praising a god he does not believe in, surrounded by people who would no doubt condemn for a fate he had no choice over. he is tempted, once again, to lie to minhyung, but he shakes the thought out. he had promised and so he will. 

(he hopes these promises will make up for all the trust he broken as he had broken their promises. he clings desperately to the idea of redemption; in whose eyes even he does not know)

at some point in his clumsy mimicry of the churchgoers next to him, he zones out and allows his body to go on autopilot. he is brought back to earth when the young girl in a modest pink dress next to him nudges him gently. 

“huh?” he asks dumbly.

“communion,” she whispers back a bit harshly. “you should do it. it'll make up for your half hearted commitment to the service.” 

mark's cheeks burn in embarrassment, and he's sure his ears are as red as his a tomato. he excuses himself and reluctantly heads towards the front of the church, if only the get the girl off his back. 

father lee smiles at him warmly as he steps forward. mark smiles back as sincerely as he can. father lee places the dry little cracker thing in his mouth and it tastes about as good as mark expects; thas it to say, not very. the pastor brings the small wine chalice up to mark's lips and he readies himself for the taste of alcohol. 

what he tastes is anything but alcohol. the wine tastes coppery and so, so sweet. it tastes like fresh blood and the sheer shock almost has him choking on it. he swallows down in a hurry like a parched man, only stopping when father lee tips the chalice back. his ears are ringing and his gums are aching with the need to extend his fangs. mark steps back quietly, thanking the priest and the lord quickly in an effort to get back to his seat. 

that was wine. it smelled like wine and had the vague consistency of wine, but it tasted and replenished him the way fresh, human blood would. he spends the rest of the service wishing he could have drank more.

(he spends the rest of the service wishing he could down the entire chalice then tear the throats of everyone in the church. he daydreams of gorging himself on the holiest, cleanest of blood. he spends the rest of the service hating himself a little more.)

\--

after the service, he approaches minhyung's father with a newfound determination.

“how often do you...do communion here?” he asks warily. father lee hums. 

“about once a week. why do you ask, my child?” 

“my...cousin,” he starts, hesitant, “died a few months back but he was always so insistent that communion was the closest way to god. i want to honor that for him.” he feels a bit bad for lying, bit only a bit. 

father lee gives him an understanding smile. “that's quite kind of you. i lose my son recently as well, and...it had been hard, but we are moving forward in his memory. if you ever need council or someone to simply talk to, god and i are always here.” 

mark nods, but he doesn't register the last few words. he got what he wanted, and then some. if he were a more religious man, he'd say this was the work of a kind god. 

\--

mark arrives back at the coven in a week. he tells minhyung that his father is mourning but alright, and that he is remembered well. the boy hides a sniffle and thanks him earnestly. mark watches him go, fading into jisung’s room no doubt seeking comfort. 

\--

mark begins attending father lee's service regularly. the girl in the pink dress regards him with much more kindness the more time he spends at the church. he does not believe in their god, or any god, but he is less clumsy in his attempts at prayer. he does not actually pray, of course. but he begins to understand those who do.


End file.
